


Sparks Fly [AAO ver.]

by Midna127



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Acceptance, Airports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Eating, Gay, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miare City | Lumiose City (Pokemon), Minor Original Character(s), Moving On, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Questioning, Restaurants, Retcon, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: It had been almost a year since Ash had left for Kanto, Serena for Hoenn, and their kiss in the airport. Surely by now Clemont would have stopped obsessing over it.Right?For a while he believed that it was Ash he was jealous of because he kissed Serena.But now, with Ash coming back to Kalos for a short visit during his school break in Alola, Clemont's jealousy turns to Serena. After all, she saw that spark in Ash before he realized that he did too.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 8th grade on an alt account on Wattpad, and here I am now finishing it in 12th grade.
> 
> FUJOSHIS/YAOI STANS DO NOT INTERACT.

"I still can't believe they're gone, though," a young blonde girl pouted. "They were amazing."

The girl's older brother, who was also blonde, squeezed her hand gently. "It'll be all right, Bonnie. They told me we can contact them whenever we wanted, and vice versa."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

Several people in the airport stared at the two. Clemont laughed nervously, silently encouraging them to go back to what they were doing. "I thought Serena told you!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"No," Bonnie sighed, looking down at the floor. "Sorry for embarrassing you."

"Oh, no- Bonnie, I didn't mean to make you feel-"

Bonnie giggled. "Clemont, calm down! You didn't hurt me at all! I'm just sad that they're gone."

Clemont exhaled out of relief. Considering how much had happened during his traveling days with Ash Ketchum, a trainer Clemont's age all the way from Kanto, Clemont tried to avoid drama at all costs. What with the rise and fall of Team Flare, multiple kidnappings, and countless battles scoured across their journeys, it was odd that Clemont and Bonnie both missed the chaos. Especially strange in that one of the kidnappings included a former Team Flare member, Xerosic, attempting to brainwash Clemont.

The siblings walked through the airport, trying to find a clear exit among the crowded building. "They were kinda like our family, y'know?" Bonnie continued. "Serena was really nice. And pretty!"

Clemont nodded politely. "Yeah."

"And Ash! He was strong and caring, and practically the leader of the group! Or even the dad!" she paused. "That would make Serena the mom, then. And then our Pokémon would be... well, themselves, and I'd be the cute daughter everyone loves!"

"What would I be, then?" Clemont wasn't sure if he was asking it to be nice to his sister, or to fill the gaping hole growing in his heart for reasons he didn't understand.

"The nerdy basket case."

Clemont facepalmed. Hard.

"What? I was joking!" Bonnie defended. "You're the... uh..."

As Bonnie was trying to think of Clemont's role in the "family", the boy thought of what happened mere moments ago.

"Ash, wait!" a young girl with short, brown hair called. She ran up the escalator in an excited manner, confusing nearly everyone around her.

Including Clemont. 'What's Serena doing?' Clemont thought worriedly.

Bonnie, on the other hand, could tell what was going to happen.

Observing the situation for a few more seconds, Clemont realized that Serena was now leaning upwards, catching him off-guard. He didn't have to wonder why she was running anymore.

He didn't know why, but he felt his heart break into a million pieces as Serena lowered back down onto the escalator. She bowed respectfully, but he couldn't hear what she was saying as she left to board a plane heading to Hoenn. All he could hear was white noise then, and white noise now.

Why did he feel like that? He didn't feel anything for Serena other than a feeling of friendship. And he wasn't upset in her taste. Actually, he found it to be rather-

"Ash's brother-in-law?" Bonnie suggested. "I mean, it doesn't make that much sense. And that'd make you the uncle, which no offense, but you don't seem like the fun uncle."

"Gee, thanks," Clemont groaned.

"Okay, okay, what I said was mean. But hey! Maybe we can get Korrina in on this! She can be the aunt," Bonnie grinned, looking directly at Clemont. She winked at him without a hint of subtlety, before frowning again. "Clemont, this is the part where you protest and ask me to not say those things again, but I ignore you and do it anyways. What gives?"

Clemont was spacing out again. He tried to imagine himself as Serena's husband, to see if that's why he felt the way he did. But he could barely muster an image of that. "Uh, sorry, my mind was just trying to decide what to program into Clembot," he lied.

Bonnie grinned. "There's my nerdy basket case."

The boy laughed earnestly. At least amidst his personal chaos, some things stayed the same. "Come on, Bonnie," he said, pointing at the exit. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go home!"

\----------------------------------------

The two ate dinner while discussing their plans, since their journeys were completed.

Hours later, Clemont was on his bed, mentally exhausted from today's events. He carefully took off his glasses and wondered for the millionth time that day, 'Why did she do it?'

It felt unreal, like a bad dream or a hallucination of some sorts. Clemont sighed and got into bed, too exhausted to change out of his blue jumpsuit, or to even care about wearing it.

"Why...?" he murmured before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Call

It had been six months since Ash left. But for Clemont, it felt like fifty.

During that time, he would keep thinking about the airport kiss, though he wasn't sure why. He continued to believe that it had something to do with being jealous of Ash. From the looks of it, it was a good kiss...

In hopes to drown out these thoughts, he, alongside Bonnie, would call Ash and Serena. They had decided to have these every Friday, with today being so.

Clemont and Bonnie stood by their screen, anticipating Ash to call. He always did it first. Last week, Serena had told them that she was going to be in a big showcase that would last several months, and Ash, who had recently traveled from Kanto to Alola, was going to school there to learn more about Pokémon. Bonnie and Clemont, however, didn't have much to say. Clembot had been fixed and then became a fill-in leader for the Lumiose City gym.

Bonnie would excitedly tell the group about a potential keeper that she found for Clemont, right before he would tell Bonnie to stop, embarrassed that after all this time she still kept doing it. Some traditions, he thought, were better off left alone. But this would always change when he saw Serena and Ash laugh like old times. He'd start laughing too.

The feeling of being around his friends again was something that Clemont longed for. He missed Serena's determination and confidence in herself, her Pokémon, and her friends. She was also a great sister figure to Bonnie, which was part of the reason why he liked her so much. 'That's probably why I feel like this,' he would tell himself.

And then there was Ash, perhaps one of the greatest friends Clemont ever had. He was selfless, caring for many people and Pokémon alike. Ash was good-natured, fair-minded, and trusting. Whenever Clemont would present an invention, Ash would be the most curious, the most awestruck, and arguably more invested in it than Clemont. No matter how big of a failure Clemont would feel after the invention would break, Ash would always find a way to cheer him up. Always.

The ravenette was funny, optimistic, and though a bit naive, he could also be smart at times, especially regarding justice. And, admittedly, he was kind of attractive.

'Attractive?' Clemont thought. 'No, I can see why others are attracted to him. Not me.'

It would always be after this point that Clemont's thoughts would turn back to the kiss. The image had been implanted in his brain and stayed there for months, like a computer chip inside Clembot. Winter was coming soon. Surely he had to have been over it by now, or at least understood why he felt the way he did.

The screen lit up, showing Ash sitting on a couch, a tan wall behind him. "Alola- I mean, hello, guys!" Ash waved and smiled.

"Ah!" Clemont shrieked, startled out of his thoughts.

"You okay, Clemont?" Ash scrunched his brow in confusion.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought, I guess," he stammered.

Bonnie sighed. "Big brother, you need a vacation! Hey, Ash, sorry about him."

Ash laughed. "It's no problem. How are things?"

"Dad's working at Sycamore's lab now. He's researching Mega Evolution, and is going to be there for a few months," Bonnie explained. "Wait, where's Serena?"

"She's getting ready for the showcase, remember?" Clemont explained to his sister.

"I wish I could see it," Ash grinned. "But there's a Detective Laki marathon around the same time, and it's a really good show!"

'Wait, he's picking a show over Serena?' Clemont pondered. 'That's not like him. Did something happen between them?'

A small Pokédex hovered near Ash. "'Really good' is an understatement!" it objected. "It's one of the greatest shows ever created, with ratings and popularity to match!"

"Heh, okay Rotom, we get it," Ash joked.

"Just saying..." it added before hovering away.

"Sounds like a good show," Bonnie commented.

Clemont tried to change the subject to something he was more curious about. "How's your Z-Ring training coming along?"

"Great!" Ash responded. "It's not the same as training with you, though."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Really? Wait, can you show us a Z-Move? Please? I mean, it wouldn't be the same as it would be in-person, but-"

Ash shook his head. "Not on here. I might break stuff." Then he sighed. "I miss winter in Kalos."

"Huh?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, especially the cool air and the snow. It's warm all the time here," Ash shrugged. "At least, most of the region is."

"So it's like summer all the time, then?" Bonnie grinned. "Huh! That sounds awesome!"

"Ash, I'm home!" a man's voice called from the TV. Clemont and Bonnie were aware that Ash was staying in the home of and being educated by Alola's own Professor Kukui. It was a good thing for Ash, especially now that he could have a solid father figure that Clemont knew that the boy never really had. "I heard talking. Who is it?"

"Oh, some friends of mine from Kalos," Ash explained.

"Are they, erm, those friends?" the professor asked as he stepped into view. Clemont thought it was odd that the professor chose to be shirtless, but he figured it was due to the climate. "Alola!" Professor Kukui waved.

Bonnie waved back. "Hey!"

"Ash, did you tell them yet?" Kukui asked.

Ash giggled. "I'm trying to, but they're not getting the hints!"

"Hints?" Clemont asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to spend the rest of my winter break with you guys in Kalos. It'd be amazing to see you guys in-person again!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, but what about our Dad?" Bonnie turned to Clemont. "Y'know, with him working with Sycamore and all that. He won't be home with us!"

"I'll take care of it," Kukui assured. "I have connections with Sycamore."

"Thank you so much!" Clemont beamed.

"When are you coming over?" Bonnie asked Ash, getting as excited as Clemont.

"In a few days. Man, that's gonna feel like forever!" Ash stretched his arms out. "I can't wait!"

Clemont's smile somehow managed to get wider. "And neither can we!"

"Well, I gotta go. Bye guys! See you soon!" Ash called from the screen.

"Bye!" Bonnie waved.

"I can't wait!" Clemont responded before the screen faded into black. As Bonnie returned to her room, eager to make plans for when Ash would come, Clemont looked down at his chest. His heart was beating at a rapid rate, the beat becoming more audible with each thump. He silently prayed that it would slow down, which it did. "It's just out of excitement," he mumbled. "I'm sure of it."


	3. Pondering

Bonnie's cheers were no doubt audible, but they were drowned out by Clemont's thoughts.

It was amazing news that Ash was coming. Incredible, even. Having his friend come back for the holiday season meant a lot to Clemont, like a surprise gift. Except the gift would be here for a limited time, so Clemont had to make every day count.

Despite the clutter of thoughts regarding preparing the house for both Ash and the holidays, Clemont's mind continued to linger on the subject of Ash himself.

It was odd, though. Yes, he was excited, but in a way that felt different than that.

No, not that way either.

An image of the ravenette kept replaying in Clemont's head. Ash and his partner Pokémon, Pikachu, were both smiling, with Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder. Ash's attitude was a perfect mix of determination, excitement, and positivity. Those were Clemont's favorite things about Ash, among other things. Like his selflessness, his naivety, his love for everyone...

And then a strange, warm feeling came over Clemont. It was like an Arbok wrapping around Clemont's insides, pulling them tighter and tighter. Somehow, though, it felt comforting. His body was both tense and relaxed at the same time. It was a feeling that even he of his intellect couldn't describe.

Clemont, however, remembered experiencing this feeling before.

\----------------------------------------

It was back when he was around six or seven years old, when he, his father, and Bonnie were all taking a walk around Lumiose City, per Bonnie's request. He remembered her begging her dad in her limited English to bring them outside, and eventually he did. Bonnie was resting on top of their dad's shoulders while Clemont was holding his hand, watching the people and Pokémon that passed them.

A group of girls Clemont's age walked past the family of three. One of them glanced at Clemont, smiled, and waved at him shyly. The boy had no idea who she was or where she came from, but he had that feeling. His heart began beating at a faster rate, and his insides felt wonky. He couldn't understand why, though. Was it because she waved to him? Or that she had glasses like he did? Maybe it was her smile. Or the way her raven hair flowed in the wind...

Or because she was really pretty.

Clemont nervously tightened his grip on his father's hand, despite the sweat that was on his own. "Hey, is there something wrong?" Meyer asked Clemont.

"I, uh," Clemont stammered, looking back to see if the girls were still there. The last of the mystery girl's raven hair disappeared around the corner of a building. "Can we talk about it at home? Tonight?"

The man nodded. "Of course. We'll do it after Bonnie goes to bed, okay?"

Clemont nodded, trying to let go of the feeling that he wasn't sure what to call or how to deal with.

"I wanna go home now!" Bonnie whined.

"But we-" Clemont began.

"Home now!" she repeated, raising her voice.

Hoping to not draw any attention to themselves, Meyer and Clemont sighed in defeat and began walking home, Bonnie cheering in tow.

A few hours passed, and by then Bonnie exhausted herself to sleep. Clemont was sitting on his bed, dressed in his pajamas, reading a book about engineering and waiting patiently for his dad to come.

Sure enough, a knock came from his open doorway. "Can I come in?" his dad asked.

Clemont placed a bookmark inside the book and placed it on his nightstand as he watched his father make his way over to the edge of the bed. "So what did you want to tell me?" Meyer asked as he sat down.

The young blonde inhaled and proceeded to tell his father about what happened with him and the mystery girl. He made sure not to leave out a single detail, in case his dad made the wrong conclusion and would call the ambulance because of a potential internal injury.

When Clemont finished rambling, he looked up to his dad "I'm so confused. What is this feeling?" Clemont asked.

Meyer chuckled. "Calm down, Clemont. It's simple: you like her."

"Like? As in like-like?"

Clemont's father nodded. "That was how your mother and I felt towards each other. Once..." his voice trailed off. Meyer's eyes looked melancholy and distant.

"Um, dad?" Clemont asked, snapping the man back into reality. "Does this happen whenever I see a girl I think is cute now?"

"Well, if you're attracted to girls, sure. If you think boys are cute, then you might feel the same way. Or anyone, really."

Clemont was puzzled. He thought that boys liked girls, and vice versa. "A boy can like a boy?" he asked.

"Yeah," his father nodded. "That's love. Always changing. Time for bed, Clemont. We got a busy day tomorrow." He kissed his son's forehead and left the room, making the floorboards creak as he stepped on them.

Clemont took off his glasses off and laid in his bed, his mind focused on the fact that girls could like girls and guys could like guys. Then he began to think about the girl he saw earlier. They were all pretty, but not like she was. That didn't make him like guys then, right?

\----------------------------------------

The memory ended there for him, the same question swirling around his mind. Clemont had no recollection of what was so important about the next day, but he remembered getting over his crush by the time he had turned nine.

And then it hit him. Since he could feel the same way about guys, did that mean he was attracted to Ash?

Clemont sighed. There was no reason to dwell on that for now, and that there were more important things to take care of before Ash's arrival.

'Besides,' he thought. 'I'm not attracted to boys. I'm straight, and that's that.'

"Hey, Clemont?" Bonnie called from her room, breaking his train of thought. "Where's Ash going to sleep?"

"I'm not sure!" Clemont yelled back.

There was a quick moment of silence before Bonnie responded, "What about your room? It's pretty big!"

Clemont's heart leapt. 'Sleeping in the same room as Ash?'

Sure, he had done it before. But that was when they were in sleeping bags, and on a journey across Kalos. Not sleeping together like a married couple!

"Uh, sure!" Clemont blurted.

It was at that moment that he realized what was going to be on his mind for the next few days.


	4. Wait is Over

"You'll take care of the gym for me, okay Clembot?" Clemont asked the robot that was standing idly in front of him. "You know what to do."

Clembot nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good." The anticipation of Ash's arrival to Kalos was too much for Clemont. Attempting to control his anxiety and trusting that Bonnie could spend some time at home without causing trouble or anyone else around, Clemont went around town numerous times. He stopped at many stores and locations in Lumiose City, including his own gym, to try to:

A. Calm his nerves

B. Get stuff he figured Ash would like

C. Figure out where to take Ash during his stay

D. Get more groceries (Ash was a big eater)

"Good luck on your own, Clembot. Maybe Ash can battle you during his stay," Clemont grinned.

Before Clembot could say anything, Clemont was running out of the gym, hoping to get to the house before Ash could.

Luckily, Ash was nowhere to be found. Bonnie was cleaning various photographs set on a table as Clemont walked in.

"See?" she winked. "I can handle myself for an hour!"

"You know, you don't have to say that every time this happens, right?" Clemont laughed, glancing at one of the photographs placed on the table. It was one with him, Bonnie, Serena, and Ash.

Ash.

Looking at his wink and confident smile in the photo made Clemont more eager to see him. Ash was always persistent and happy, and it hurt everyone when he wasn't.

Or at least, it hurt Clemont.

He didn't pay much attention to how Bonnie, Serena, or even himself looked. At least, until he noticed that Ash had his arm slung on the back of Clemont's neck, the still image of the blonde with his eyes closed and a shy smile.

"You okay, Clemont?" Bonnie asked. "You're zoning out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, barely got any sleep last night." Well, he wasn't lying. He was up all night thinking about Ash. Whether he regretted it or not was unclear to him.

"Me neither! I'm so excited!" Bonnie pumped her fist in the air excitedly. A small, mouse-like Pokémon emerged from Bonnie's satchel. "So's Dedenne! Right?" Bonnie asked, looking at the Pokémon.

"De nenne!" it replied.

Bonnie turned back to Clemont. "Oh, I got your bedroom set up for when he gets here."

"Wh- Bonnie! I thought I told you I was going to do that!" Clemont panicked.

"Relax, big brother, I didn't break anything... I think."

Clemont groaned and speed walked to his room. Luckily nothing was broken, like Bonnie said. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled to the hallway.

"Sorry!"

Clemont scanned the room to try and make sure that everything was set and ready for Ash. The bed was made neatly and his desk papers were stacked and neatly organized. His curtains were drawn open to give a perfect view of the coming winter, and the snow promised with it.

For a moment, Clemont seemed to forget about Ash, and was calm. The serenity took over, and he embraced it. He had nothing to worry about, so why was he-

A loud gasp came from the hallway.

Bonnie.

Clemont rushed out of his room. "Bonnie, are you-" Clemont started yelling, before he saw his sister.

And the boy that was with her.  
"Clemont! It's so good to see you again!" Ash grinned as he rushed over to give Clemont a hug. "I've been so pumped to see you guys that I barely slept!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Clemont.

The sudden warmth of Ash's hug sparked some new emotions within Clemont. Some were screaming at him to confess at that very moment, though he still wasn't certain what. Others were freaking out over the fact that Ash was hugging him. And some told him to hug back, which he did.

"Man, I forgot how cold it was here. Good thing my mom gave me my jacket when I went back to Kanto, huh?" Ash finally spoke, breaking away from the hug, much to Clemont's hidden dismay. "It was so cool! I got to see my old friends again, and my classmates got to-"

"Wait, class?" Clemont knew that Ash attended a Pokémon school, but it wasn't in Kanto.

"Oh, yeah, we went on a special trip! I forgot to tell you guys about it, I think." Ash laughed out of embarrassment. "Hey, you guys hungry?"

It was official. Ash hadn't changed since he left. Clemont and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh alongside Ash.

And Clemont hoped Ash would remain that way.


	5. A Brother's Trust

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." Clemont carefully placed a pot full of stew onto the kitchen table.

Ash laughed. "Clemont, I'll always eat whatever you give me. No exceptions."

Clemont laughed shyly. "Yeah, you're right."

Bonnie sat next to Ash, smiling. "And it's always good. There's no way you can screw it up!"

Her words started an internal panic. 'What if the vegetables weren't thoroughly prepared? Was the water boiled enough? Is it overcooked? Undercooked? How-'

"This is amazing!" Ash complimented as he slurped down his bowl of stew. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I love it!"

Clemont blushed. "Thank you."

Bonnie glanced at Clemont for a second, shrugged, and began eating her stew. Clemont got a bowl for himself and sat as close to Ash as he could get. "So, is it as good as Mallow's cooking?" Clemont teased.

Ash stopped to think. "Hmm, hard to say. You're both great cooks. And Brock. And Cilan. And my mom. Oh, and Professor Kukui." He sighed. "Man, that's a lot."

"You can take as much as you like, you know," Clemont told Ash, noticing his empty bowl.

Ash smiled. "You know me so well." The ravenette scooped himself a second bowl of stew and began to devour it. Something about Ash being enthusiastic about his cooking warmed Clemont's heart.

After three bowls of stew, Ash declared he wasn't able to eat anymore. Luckily for them, they barely had enough left to fill another bowl.

"I'm gonna be in your room to change, okay Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Clemont replied casually, trying to hide that he felt anything but.

Clemont and Bonnie watched Ash walk down the hall and disappear into Clemont's room, closing the door behind him. "Something's up with you," Bonnie whispered to Clemont.

"What? Nothing's up," Clemont replied, trying to keep his casual manner intact.

"Then why are you blushing so much around Ash?"

Clemont's body froze. 'She could see that?'

"It's from the cold," he lied. "It is supposed to snow sometime soon, you know."

"Big brother, I'm a kid, not an idiot. I saw you making goo goo eyes at him while he was eating." Bonnie cupped her hands around her eyes and stretched them slightly, widening her eyes to emphasize her point. "Like this."

Clemont cringed. "Not like that."

"Ha! So you admit it, then!"

"Admit what?"

Bonnie's voice dropped to a whisper again. "You like Ash."

Clemont was silent.

The girl patted his arm reassuringly. "It's okay to feel that way, Clemont."

He sighed, fully admitting his feelings. There was no dancing around it. He liked Ash. "Sorry to let down your hopes and dreams of me having a wife."

"Who said there were hopes of you being straight?"

Clemont looked at Bonnie in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know why you rejected all those keepers! They were girls!"

Well it wasn't just that. They were practically shoved in his face out of nowhere at random. "Please, don't tell anyone. And I mean anyone."

"I promise," Bonnie vowed. "I love you!" She hugged Clemont's side tightly.

"I love you too, Bonnie," he sighed in relief. Hopefully she wouldn't tell anyone. Hopefully.

Clemont's bedroom door opened. "Sorry if I took so long," Ash apologized. "I forgot to give these to you guys."

Ash stepped in front of them and held out his hands. In each was a fancy-looking phone. "The professor wanted me to give these to you guys so that we can stay in touch no matter where we are."

"Really?" Bonnie gasped. "These must have been expensive!"

"He and I both insist," Ash smiled.

Clemont and Bonnie took the phones from Ash's hands. "Thanks," they said, meaning it.

"I already added my contact information to both of them," Ash told them. "Ah man, this is awesome! Now we can talk to each other whenever we want to!"

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, but let's do something fun first. I don't think you came all this way to eat and talk, right?"

Ash laughed at Clemont's joke. "Of course. What do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?" Bonnie suggested.

"That works," Ash grinned.

Bonnie nudged Clemont. "Ash, you stay here while we'll get the movies, okay?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Don't get lost, okay?" he joked.

Once the siblings were out of Ash's earshot, Bonnie whispered to Clemont, "Don't kiss him tonight."

"What?"

"In case you were planning on it, don't. This relationship's gotta build up!" Bonnie advised. "Just act casual. Besides, I'll do whatever I can so that you can sit right next to him, no problem."

"Thank you," he sighed. "I think."

"Now, let's go get these movies," Bonnie grinned.


	6. Shooting Stars

"That was amazing!" Ash pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically as the credits began to roll on the screen.

"Eh, not really." Bonnie absentmindedly grabbed a handful of popcorn from one of the giant bowls filled with it. "It was predictable."

"That's because you saw it every day when you were younger," Clemont pointed out. "You were obsessed with it."

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, not anymore."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Clemont asked.

"Isn't it time you-" Bonnie began. "Wait, I don't have a bedtime."

Flashing Ash an apologetic look, Clemont took Bonnie's hand and led her to her room. "I need you to do this for me," he whispered. "Please."

"Do wh-" Bonnie began before realizing what Clemont meant. "You know you could have just asked me directly, right? I would have said yes either way."

"And make Ash suspicious?"

Bonnie sighed. "Young love. It's so frustrating at times." She pushed Clemont out of her room. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas. Go get your man- erm, boy!" she whispered before shutting her door.

Unsure of what to do now, Clemont thought about what to do with Ash. Biking was dangerous at night. They already ate and saw a movie. And Bonnie wouldn't want to miss out on any of Ash's stories.

Clemont peeked into the living room where Ash sat on the floor, eating popcorn by the fistful. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. Ash really knew how to make a meal out of anything, even if it meant he might get sick after.

And that wasn't something Clemont wanted to risk.

"How's the popcorn?" Clemont asked, somehow gaining the confidence to speak.

"Ih grey!" Ash replied, his mouth full of the buttery snack. "Ah toll ooh at ah eddy."

Clemont couldn't help but snort. "What?"

Ash swallowed. "It's great! I told you that already," he translated, before grabbing another handful. "So don't worry about me."

The blonde cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm not gonna puke. And if I do, then my stomach's gotta get stronger for the next time!" he yelled confidently.

Clemont glanced towards Bonnie's closed door. "I think she's asleep," Clemont warned Ash quietly.

"Oh, sorry!" Ash whispered back, grabbing another fistful of popcorn.

Clemont's stomach seemed to compact together, squeezing out of timidness. He had to make his move. Not over the top, but subtle.

"Want to go outside for a bit? The stars look beautiful in the winter," he suggested.

Ash nodded. "I miss doing that with you."

Clemont's heart fluttered. 'He missed doing something with me!' "I know a perfect place out of Lumiose City- wait, no."

"Huh?"

"I mean, how are we going to get there? It's dangerous to go outside at night."

Ash looked into Clemont's eyes. "I'll protect you from anyone who'll try to hurt you."

Clemont blushed. "Thanks, Ash." He grabbed his coat from the coat rack. "I know the perfect place, just outside of Lumiose City."

"Will Bonnie be okay on her own?"

The blonde nodded. "You might want to bring your coat."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

It may not have been an actual date, but Clemont was hyped nonetheless as he went to retrieve Ash's coat.

\----------------------------------------

"You weren't kidding, Clemont! It's beautiful!" Ash exclaimed.

The blonde laughed shyly. "I would hope not." He then realized what he said. "I-I meant about the joking thing."

'Smooth, Clemont. Smooth,' his conscious chided.

"Yeah, I got it," Ash assured him, which made Clemont sigh with relief.

The two laid down onto the ground, staring up at the stars. "So, uh, anything else happen in Alola?"

"Shouldn't we save that stuff for Bonnie?" Ash asked.

"Oh, right." Clemont's hands were clammy, trying to think of a conversation starter. "Uh..."

Something shot across the sky, and Ash gasped. "Did you see that?"

"The shooting star?" Clemont asked. "Why, did you?"

"Yeah, which means we both get to make a wish," Ash replied. "Okay, close your eyes, and make one!"

Clemont closed his eyes, quickly thanking the star for breaking the ice, and then went to make his wish.

'But what to wish for? Ash's wish to come true? Dad to find a keeper?' Clemont shook his head. 'To not turn into Bonnie? I don't know...'

A nagging voice came into his mind. 'Stop dancing around things, Clemont. You know what you want.'

Clemont sighed. 'I don't know if you can hear me. Or even if you can grant wishes. But if you can, please let me... let me kiss Ash.' He closed his eyes so tight that they began to hurt.

"Uh, Clemont? Did you fall asleep?" Ash asked, shaking him.

"N-No! I'm awake!" Clemont's eyes shot open. "You want to go back soon? I have a feeling I was wrong about Bonnie being responsible," he lied. He knew by now that Bonnie was responsible for herself. But Ash wasn't, and it was worth the lie, right?

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it's getting colder."

Clemont giggled. "Good thing we brought our coats, huh?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Clemont."

"For what?"

Ash stood up and offered Clemont his hand. "For doing this for me."

Clemont blushed, though he wasn't sure if it was because of Ash or the cold, and took Ash's hand.

And they held them until they reached Lumiose City.


	7. Snow Day

Clemont awoke on the couch the next morning to a familiar feeling: Ash shaking him awake.

"Wake up, Clemont! Wake up!" Ash urged.

The blonde stirred and opened his eyes. "What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's snowing!"

"Hmm? It is?" Clemont mumbled again. He was growing more aware of his surroundings, and realized he was on the couch. 'How did I get here?'

Before he could think about it, a loud clang came from behind Clemont. The sound startled him, causing him to scream.

Bonnie laughed, holding up two pans triumphantly. "Look who's finally awake!" she giggled. "Rise and shine, sleeping... well, you're not exactly a beauty."

Clemont glared at Bonnie. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't listen to her, Clemont, you look fine to me," Ash interjected.

The blonde boy looked at Ash in disbelief. 'He actually said that...'

"You mean it?" Clemont asked, doing his best to hide his blush.

Ash nodded. "Of course. I don't think any of my friends are ugly."

'Yep... he actually said that. Like a slap to the face.' Clemont thought.

"Well, uh, we should get dressed to go outside," Bonnie suggested.

"But what about breakfast?" Clemont asked.

Bonnie eyed the snow outside. "It can wait, Clemont!"

The siblings looked at Ash. "What do you want?" Clemont questioned the ravenette.

"Uh... can we eat first?"

"I should have known he would prioritize food over fun!" Bonnie pouted.

Ash and Clemont laughed. "She's not wrong," Ash said.

\----------------------------------------

After eating breakfast, the trio went to get dressed.

Or, rather, Ash and Bonnie went to get dressed. Clemont decided to wait in the living room while Ash changed in his room.

"Hey, Clemont?" Bonnie asked from her room. "I can't find my hat, can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure," Clemont replied. He entered Bonnie's room. "So, h-"

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie apologized.

Clemont looked at her, confused. "For what? Did you find it?"

Bonnie held up her hat. "I never lost it. I wanted to say sorry because of earlier."

"Earlier?"

"The whole 'sleeping beauty' joke. I did it so Ash could say something, and then the whole 'none of my friends are ugly' thing happened." Bonnie sighed. "And then I just brought it up again. I'm so, so sorry, Clemont." She began tearing up. "I just wanted to help."

Clemont looked at the doorway to see if Ash was nearby, and then hugged Bonnie. "It's okay, Bonnie. It's okay."

"I-I'm trying not to cry," she explained, "but it's so hard."

He hugged her harder. "Hey. We got a snow day to get to, okay?"

"Yeah," Ash's voice came from the doorway. He was now dressed in snow gear, lent to him by Clemont. "You okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I... I'm just so happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here too, but I don't think it's anything to cry over. You guys really like me that much?"

Clemont smiled softly. "Yeah. We really do."

"Oh! Speaking of liking people!" Ash panicked, rushing to Clemont's room. He quickly returned with a Pokéball in hand. "I'm sorry about this, Pikachu!"

The Pokéball opened, and an angry Pikachu emerged.

"Pika! Pika pika pi!" He began charging up an electric attack.

"Pikachu, I'm so sorry! I-"

The electric mouse used Thunderbolt on Ash.

It's super effective!

"Pikachu..." Ash groaned, his limp and burned body on the ground. "If I could change the airline rules, I would."

"Pi." Pikachu crossed its arms and glared at Ash. He looked up at Bonnie and Clemont, who were still trying to process what just happened, and gasped. "Pikachu!"

Bonnie picked up Pikachu and began petting him. "Hey, Pikachu! Calm down!" she joked.

Pikachu began rubbing his head against her hand. "Chu."

\----------------------------------------

The front door practically burst open as Bonnie and Ash bolted out of the house.

"ALL RIGHT!" Bonnie cheered. "SNOW!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ash laughed in response. "HEY, CLEMONT, YOU COMING?!"

The blonde boy, who was now in winter clothes, walked out of the house, taking in his beautiful, snowy surroundings.

Pikachu ran over to Ash excitedly. 'If only I could do the same,' Clemont thought.

Ash threw himself onto the snow. "I think I love this more than the Alolan sun!" he exclaimed, making snow angels.

"Really?" Clemont asked, approaching Ash.

"Yeah! Come on!" Ash grabbed Clemont's arm and pulled him down. "Get in on the action!"

Clemont's face turned red, and he couldn't tell if it was out of love or the cold around them. But he complied regardless.

Bonnie saw them, smiled, and started playing with Pikachu. Clemont silently thanked her for choosing to leave them alone.

Ash and Clemont soon stopped making snow angels. "I missed doing stuff like this," Ash smiled.

Clemont looked around, seeing what else they could do with what snow there was. Probably enough to make a snowman.

A cold object hit Clemont's back. He turned around to see Ash, his hand in the air as if he threw something. "I also missed snowball fights."

The blonde boy immediately began building a snowball. "You asked for it!"

He threw the snowball, which landed right in front of Ash. Clemont sighed. "Well that was anticlimactic."

Ash started laughing, and Clemont joined in out of embarrassment. They started to make snowballs, and threw them at each other.

One whizzed past Clemont's face. "C-Careful not to hit the glasses!" Clemont warned, his sides aching from laughing.

"I won't!" Ash chucked one at his chest instead.

Bonnie began pelting Ash with snowballs. "Don't forget about me!"

The trio continued to throw snowballs until they grew tired of it, and began building snowmen instead. It took Ash and Clemont to build one snowman each in the time it took Bonnie to make an entire family.

"How did you do it so fast?" Clemont asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess I'm a snowman expert."

"It looks pretty good!" Ash smiled. "It's just missing something." He removed his hat and put it on one of the snowmen, ignoring the cold nipping at his ears. "There."

Clemont looked at Bonnie, half-expecting a smug expression, but she wasn't there.

"Did Bonnie go inside with Pikachu?" Clemont asked.

"I think so. I want to stay out here for a little while longer."

Clemont turned to Ash. "But Ash, you could get a cold! Remember what happened the last time you got sick?"

"I'll be fine, Clemont. I got a pretty good immune system."

The blonde sighed, silently praying to Arceus that Ash would be fine afterwards. "Okay," Clemont nodded. "We'll make some of that Tapu Cocoa that you gave us the recipe for. Or at least try to."

Ash patted Clemont's shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Clemont replied, still not sure why he was blushing.  
\----------------------------------------

The first thing Clemont heard when he entered the house was, "So? Did you kiss him?"

"Ssh, Bonnie!" Clemont whisper-shouted. "What if Pikachu hears you?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "But, did you?"

Clemont looked at Ash playing in the snow from a nearby window. "I wish."


	8. Breaking the News

"100," Bonnie sighed, reading the thermometer as she removed it from Ash's mouth.

"S-Sorry..." Ash groaned, his voice heavily congested. "Dis is by fault."

Clemont grinned weakly. "No, it's okay. We all get sick sometimes."

The ravenette broke out into a coughing fit. "Well, I can'd go on a plane back to Alola like this, but I can'd sday eidher. I can't get you guys sick doo. I've godda ged back hobe."

Bonnie shook her head no. "We can take care of you on our own. Right, Clemont?"

Clemont nodded. "Right. I'll stay by your side until you get better."

"Easy there, big brother," Bonnie teased.

Ash smiled. "Dhad's really nice of you, Clemond." He sneezed and reached for a tissue, but found none.

"I'll get some more," Bonnie offered. "Anything else you want?"

"How aboud some soup?" Ash suggested. "Dhad helps when I'b sick."

Clemont rose his hand. "I'll start on that."

"How about we both work on the soup, huh, Clemont?" Bonnie asked. Before her brother could respond, though, she dragged him into the kitchen. She lowered her voice. "I got a plan."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Let's hear it, then."

Bonnie smirked. "I make a decent soup for Ash. Decent. He'll think it's decent, because it is, but still eat it. Then the next time we make soup? You make it. Ash will eat it, and love it a thousand times more than mine. Ten thousand. Whatever comes after ten thousand."

"And your point is?"

"That he'll love your soup, then will love you, then you guys eventually get married and make me your Maid of Honor," Bonnie huffed.

Clemont's eyes bulged. "Whoah, whoah, that's thinking way too far from where we are now."

"Fine, fine. But you'll still do it, right?"

"Please tell me you're referring to the soup and not the Maid of Honor thing."

Bonnie stomped her foot. "OF COURSE I AM," she stated, forgetting to keep her voice down.

"Bonnie? Whad's going on in dhere?" Ash asked from the living room.

The siblings froze. "We're just discussing who's going to do what!" Clemont lied. He glared at Bonnie. Bonnie pretended not to care. "Bonnie, I know you're trying to help, but-"

"Good." Bonnie handed Clemont a box of tissues on the kitchen table. "Give these to Ash. He's probably got a massive pile of used tissues in there."

"And I'll call the professor while I'm at it," Clemont nodded.

Bonnie began to take out the pots, signaling Clemont to go. He hugged the box close to him as he walked to his room, where Ash was laying. Since Ash was his guest, Clemont let him sleep in his bed, while the blonde would sleep on the floor. Not that much of a sacrifice for him, especially since he could just wash the sheets after. And after traveling with Ash, he was used to sleeping in a sleeping bag. Pikachu stayed by Ash's side, not caring if he got sick too.

"I got the tissues," Clemont told Ash, shaking the box.

Ash gave back a weak smile. "Dhanks, Clemont. Can you put them on the bed?"

The blonde boy did so. "Bonnie and I switched jobs. She's making the soup now, not me."

Ash's expression noticeably dimmed for a moment before he smiled again. "Hopefully she's as good a cook as you are."

Clemont didn't know how to take this. 'Ash looked disappointed. Does he think Bonnie's a bad cook, or is it because I'm not making it? Does he know how her skills have improved since he left? Am I overthinking this? Yeah, I'm overthinking this.'

"Bonnie's gotten a lot better at cooking now. She insisted to make the soup," he explained.

"Are you going to make it sometibe?" Ash asked.

'Oh my Arceus, he definitely wants me to make the soup,' Clemont realized.

Another voice sounded in Clemont's head. 'Hehehe! It's working~'

'Oh great,' Clemont sighed. 'Now she's invaded my thoughts with her plan.'

"Yeah," Clemont nodded. "Just get some rest until then, okay?"

Ash nodded. "I can'd waid." Pikachu snuggled close to Ash.

"Pi..." he said softly.

"Sleep well, you two." Clemont walked out of the room and closed the door.

Clemont stared at the door longingly for a moment. 'You're doing this for you, Clemont,' he told himself. 'Not for Bonnie's boy-love fantasies, or whatever they're called.'

But despite the longing to be free from his sister's rules about Ash, he still followed them. He walked away reluctantly and prepared to call Professor Kukui.

He knew the number by heart, since the order of whoever starts the group call always rotates. Last time, it was Ash's turn.

The image of a tan, muscular man in a lab coat filled the screen. "Oh, Alola! You're... Clemont, right?" Clemont nodded. "Ah. Ash talks about you a lot. Did something happen to him?"

Clemont nodded, trying his best to ignore staring at him. It was strange to see a professor without a shirt on, and he wasn't sure if he was looking at his abs out of curiosity or attraction.

"Unfortunately, yes," the blonde nodded.

Kukui gasped, causing the nearby Rockruff to scuttle around the floor. "E-Easy, Rockruff!" the man told it. "What happened to him?"

Clemont adjusted his glasses nervously, awaiting a negative reaction. "Well, Ash has a fever of a hundred degrees. He spent the whole day yesterday enjoying the snow, and since he spent so long in Alola, he adapted to the warm weather. Or, at least, that's why I think he's sick." He bowed his head apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

The professor nodded slowly. "I see."

"It's my fault he can't come home sooner than you wanted to. My sister, Bonnie, is making some soup for him right now, and we're having him get plenty of rest. The both of us are doing the best we can to help Ash get better. Oh, and Pikachu is helping, too."

Professor Kukui let out a small chuckle. "Don't overwhelm him with care, though, okay?"

Clemont raised his head. "Wait, you're not upset?"

"Everyone gets sick, Clemont. And it could be so much worse than having a fever, you know." His gaze became a bit curious. "But how could this be your fault?"

"Well, truthfully, it could be Bonnie's fault too. But I'm the eldest. I should be taking responsibility for everyone. And Ash didn't want to come inside, so I let him stay out, and-"

The Alolan held up his palm. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Clemont. It's not your fault in any way, and it's not his, Bonnie's, or anyone else's. As the old saying goes, you're making a mountain out of a Drillbur hill."

Clemont sighed with relief. 'Oh thank Arceus, I was just overreacting.'

"You seem a lot calmer now than you were before. Are you okay? Like I said, you sure are making a big deal out of something minor." He paused. "Are you two more than friends?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Clemont asked, his palms sweating.

'Just tell him you really care about him, and he won't think you won't have a crush on Ash.'

"You and Ash are dating, or you have a crush on him."

Even in his mind, Clemont didn't want to swear.

"Goodness, that was rude of me to say. I thought-"

"Right," Clemont sighed. "You thought right."

He averted his gaze from the screen out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, then, Clemont. I didn't realize it was a sensitive topic. But it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Again, the blonde looked up in confusion and relief. "It isn't? But Ash might be if he ever found out. Please, I'm begging you, d-"

"Don't tell him? I wouldn't do that to you, Clemont. My lips are sealed," he winked.

Clemont sighed out of relief. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my back."

"It's fine that you have the crush, and it's fine that Ash is sick. He'll come home when he's ready."

The young inventor nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Oh, and Clemont?" Professor Kukui added. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you can come to me."

"Thank you, professor. Goodbye."

Professor Kukui waved goodbye as the screen went dark.

"You two finished yet?" Bonnie's voice came from inside the kitchen. "I think me cooking an entire thing of soup took a lot quicker than telling someone that the kid they're looking after is sick."

"Well, I was taking care of Ash, too," Clemont mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the soup. It didn't look good, but not necessarily bad either.

Bonnie caught on to what he was doing. "All part of the plan, big brother," she chuckled evily. "All part of the plan."

Clemont rolled his eyes and left the room. She was definitely a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, all of Ash's "T"s are "D"s and "M"s are "B", to make him sound more sick.


	9. Let it Burn

"Soup's on!" Bonnie called from the kitchen. "Get it while it's hot!"

Clemont, who had been patiently waiting in the living room, entered the kitchen, where his sister was pouring a bowl of soup. He put on a pair of oven mitts similar to the ones she had on. He smiled nostalgically at the Magcargo print. 'How long has it been since Dad used these?'

"For your Prince Charming, dear brother," she teased, faking a foreign accent she couldn't decide on. Clemont determined that it vaguely sounded like it was from Galar.

He rolled his eyes and took the bowl from her hands, grateful about wearing the gloves. "Bonnie," he said warningly.

"Sorry, I just can't help it!" she giggled. "My big brother's finally getting himself a keeper!"

"You know that this is real life and not another one of your stories, right?" he grumbled.

Bonnie pretended not to hear him. "If you don't make your move now, you'll break both of our hearts! How dare you shatter the dreams of a child, you monster!" she said dramatically.

"But we're both ch-" he began, but decided that it would just lead to more teasing, and left the kitchen.

Clemont entered his room, bowl in hand, and cleared his throat. "Ash? You awake?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," came Ash's voice from Clemont's bed. He sounded exhausted.

A pile of used tissues laid on the floor next to the bed. Well, most of them, anyways. Some barely made it off of the bed.

"Oh, dhe dissues? Sorry aboud dhad."

Clemont shook his head. "It's okay, Ash."

Ash looked at Clemont. "Really? I feel like I'm bodhering you guys by being sick." Clemont couldn't tell if Ash was sighing or exhaling from his mouth since that was the only way he could breathe.

"It's not a bother at all. Besides, you've done a lot for us. This is the least we can do for you in return," the blonde explained. "W-We all get sick."

'And some people get LOVESIIIIIIIIIICK~' Bonnie's voice erupted in his mind. Clemont shook his head desperately.

The ravenette raised his eyebrows in alarm. "Hey, Clemond, are you okay?"

Clemont froze. Even if he left out the giant crush factor, it'd be awkward to explain that it was as though Bonnie was invading his thoughts. "Sorry. One of Bonnie's songs has been stuck in my head for a while now, and I can't get it out."

Ash nodded, buying it. "I hade id when dhad happens."

"Who doesn't?" Clemont chuckled. "Anyways, uh, are you feeling any better?"

"I dunno. Maybe eading would help." A rumble emitted from the bed. "You doo, Pikachu?"

The Pokémon, who refused to leave Ash's side, groaned. "Pika..." he agreed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Pikachu! I'll grab something for you in the kitchen, I promise!"

Clemont quickly set the bowl of soup on his nightstand and rushed to the kitchen.

"So, does he like it?" Bonnie asked. She was seated at the kitchen table, having a go at her own bowl of soup.

"He hasn't had it yet, I think," Clemont replied, scrambling to find anything that Pikachu would like.

Especially now that Ash was sick, his visit had to be enjoyable as possible. That included taking care of Pikachu when he couldn't. And Clemont was determined to not mess that up.

He spotted a bag of Pokémon food in the cabinet and grabbed it. Clemont took out a bowl, poured the food, and quickly shoved the bag back into the cabinet.

"Well, somebody's in a rush," Bonnie commented.

Clemont ignored her and ran back to his room, bowl in tow.

"Sorry about that! I got the-"

The blonde lost his balance, rammed into the nightstand, and fell onto his back.

Ash and Pikachu screamed out in alarm.

Clemont screamed out in pain.

His legs, arms, head and everything in between were in intense pain from the tumble.

And his chest burned from the hot soup that was spilled onto it.

Bonnie rushed into the room, and immediately went pale. "C-Clemont!" she gasped, her eyes tearing up.

"Call an ambulance!" Ash panicked.

Bonnie nodded, and ran out as fast as she could.

Clemont was also tearing up. Though mostly out of sheer pain, he was also embarrassed. Mere moments ago, everything was nearly perfect. And somehow this was the end result of him trying to keep things that way.

Then Ash did something Clemont did not expect.

He began taking Clemont's shirt off.

"Ash- nngh, what are you doing?!" Then Clemont noticed the spray bottle in Ash's hand.

"Led's hope dis works," Ash mumbled.

There was so much for Clemont to take in at once. Ash being sick. Bonnie trying to set them up. Clemont trying to help Ash, only to hurt himself. Everyone in a panic. Bonnie talking to the operator on the other end of the screen in the living room. Ash about to spray Clemont with what he could only assume was a Burn Heal.

Clemont being shirtless.

The blonde passed out, with the last thing he could hear being Bonnie breaking down sobbing in the living room.


	10. Wounds

"Well, at least he's not dead," was the first thing Clemont heard after a period of darkness and silence.

He stirred. "...Bonnie?"

Clemont opened his eyes and saw that he was lying down in a hospital bed. After putting on his glasses that were on the bed next to him, he saw that Ash, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne were there.

His sister's breath hitched. "Clemont, I-I thought you were a goner."

"Dene!" Dedenne agreed.

Ash put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder reassuringly. "We're glad you're okay."

"I passed out, didn't I?" Clemont asked. He tried to sit up, but felt a sting in his chest. Clemont looked down his hospital gown and noticed a series of bandages wrapped around his chest. "So, what happened while I was out?"

"Oh, you mean besides the crying?" Bonnie asked. "I called for an ambulance, just like Ash asked me to. And they brought you here. It was pretty scary."

Clemont chuckled out of embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"And I had do- well, I'm not sure if you remember this," Ash began. "I had do apply some Burn Heal on you. Bud dhe only way to do dhad was do dake off your shird."

The rate on Clemont's heart monitor increased.

"Whoah, hey! Clemond! It's okay!" Ash stammered. "If I didn'd, you'd be even more hurd dhan you are now."

"He's right, you know," came a woman's voice from the doorway. "Burn Heals are meant to cure a Pokémon inflicted with burn, primarily in a battle. But if used on a human also suffering from burns, it's more likely to decrease the damage done by it."

Clemont sighed, and the monitor returned back to normal. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"It's no problem," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Um... better."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Good. There's another visitor here, waiting to see you." She looked outside of the room. "You may come in, sir."

A heavy set of footsteps entered the room. "I... I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Bonnie and Clemont both gasped.

"Dad?" Bonnie asked. "I thought you were with Professor Sycamore."

"And I thought you were all safe," he countered. "That neither of you were going to end up like this."

Clemont winced.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ash asked Meyer.

The man turned to the ravenette. "Ah, sorry that you had to be there for that lecture."

"Well, if id makes you feel any bedder," Ash responded, "id's all my fauld."

"I- are you okay, Ash? Your voice sounds different," Meyer pointed out.

Ash blushed. "Oh. I caughd a cold. Also my fauld."

"Ash, neither of those things were your fault," Bonnie told him. "How many times do we gotta tell you that everyone gets sick?"

"Bud I was oudside-"

Bonnie stamped her foot. "Ash. Regardless of how or why you got sick, Clemont being in that bed isn't any of our faults. It was an accident. If anything, his selflessness is how he got here."

"It is?" Clemont and Meyer asked.

"Well, yeah. He wanted to make sure that Pikachu here was being fed," Ash gestured at his partner Pokémon. "Right, buddy?"

Pikachu lowered his head. "Chu..."

"Then he tripped, banged into his dresser, spilled the soup on his chest, and the rest is history," Ash finished.

Meyer looked at Clemont. "Is that true?"

Clemont nodded. "It is."

His father smiled softly. "I see. Even if you ended up with those injuries, I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad. I'd hug you, but uh... y'know."

Meyer laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about getting upset the way I did. I feel like a bad parent."

"Whaddya mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean, I let you two travel across the region without constant adult supervision, then this happened," he explained. "I should have at least caught up with you guys more often."

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, but you still did good, Dad. You still care about us. That's better than not at all, right?"

Meyer nodded. "You're right." He looked at Clemont. "You need anything right now, Clem?"

"Well, I want to know how Ash is doing," Clemont replied. "You know, with his cold and all."

"Oh. I guess dime helped. I feel bedder already."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah. Your 'm's actually sound like how they're supposed to."

Bonnie smiled at Ash. "Good thing you're making progress, huh?"

"I'll go and talk to Nurse Joy about when you're able to get out of here. I think we all deserve a little lunch out together," Meyer told them. "To celebrate Clemont's kindness, Ash feeling better, Bonnie..."

"Taking care of Clemont better than he was able to take care of me?" she joked.

Clemont scowled at her, and Meyer laughed in response.

"Definitely. And as an apology for what I wasn't able to do for you two."

"Thanks, Dad," Clemont smiled.

Meyer smiled back and left, leaving the three kids, Pikachu, and Dedenne behind.

"So, how does it feel being in that bed?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

"Well, it feels weird. But weirder having these bandages on my chest," he replied. "I wonder how long I'm supposed to have these on for?"

Ash approached Clemont's bed. "Well, however long id's gonna dake, we won'd push your limids. Uh, if dhad makes sense."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, it does. Thanks, guys. I'm-"

"...there! Please, Nurse Joy!" a girl's voice exclaimed from the hallway.

Everyone looked at the doorway in silence.

"Who said that?" Clemont asked. The machine's beeps began increasing.

Dedenne, startled by the sudden amount of beeping, ran out of the room.

"Wha- Dedenne!" Bonnie called, running after her Pokémon. "It's okay!"

Ash looked at Clemont. "You don't have to be scared, Clemont. It's okay." The ravenette placed his hand on Clemont's, and the beeps slowed. "Better?"

Clemont gulped and nodded. "Thanks. I got startled by the screaming, that's all."

'He... he's holding my hand... and I'm not freaking out.'

The blonde blushed, and fully knew why this time.

"No way!" Bonnie squealed from the hallway. Clemont nearly jumped, causing his heart rate to quicken again.

'Oh, Arceus, please don't tell me she saw Ash holding my hand,' Clemont thought.

A series of giggling and footsteps entered the room. "Guys! It's-" Bonnie began.

"Ash!" the girl smiled. She ran over to the ravenette and hugged him tightly, causing his hand to come off of Clemont's.

"H-How did you get here so fast?" Ash stammered. "I thought-"

She hugged him tighter. "I heard about what happened, so I switched flights as soon as I could. Good thing I was close to Kalos, huh?"

Clemont felt his stomach sink to the floor. The ground it rested on. The center of the planet.

Whatever chance he had with Ash was gone.

"Yeah, Serena," Clemont lied. "It is."


	11. Recovery

"Serena... doo... dighd..." Ash groaned.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out, hoping it would get Serena to stop.

She gasped and immediately let go of Ash. "Oh! I'm sorry, Ash!" Serena looked at Clemont. "I'd hug you too, but I don't think I'd be able to."

"It's no big deal," Clemont replied. "We can do that later, if I'm able to."

"Yeah..." she replied, looking around the room. "So, what else happened while I was gone?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, Ash showed up, but that's kinda obvious. We played in the snow, watched a movie, and overall had a good time. Even when Ash got sick, it was fun."

"Right. My burning chest was fun," Clemont rolled his eyes.

"Ad leasd you're bedder now, Clemond," Ash replied. "I think I'm gedding bedder doo. My "m"s sound like how dhey're supposed do."

Serena gasped. "Oh, Ash! I didn't know you were sick!"

"Didn't I just-" Bonnie began. She was interrupted by a cough in the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt," Nurse Joy said, "but Clemont is all set to go."

Clemont smiled at her. "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"Be mindful of your bandages, though, all right?" she warned. Then she turned to Ash. "I heard about the cold. Take this." She handed him a plastic vial full of a purple liquid. "Drink this, douse it with a cup of water, and your cold should be gone in no time."

Ash took it and grinned. "Wow, really? Dhank you!" Nurse Joy smiled warmly and left the room.

Clemont and Bonnie widened their eyes in disbelief. "We... we could have just gone here in the first place..." the blonde boy stated in disbelief.

"You three seriously didn't know about that?" Serena asked.

"Hey, id's dhe dhoughd dad counds," Ash told her.

Serena tilted her head in confusion. "Dad counds?"

"You should really take that medicine," Bonnie advised.

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

Serena reached into her handbag and grabbed a water bottle. "Here," she told him. "I was given a lot of these before the showcase."

"Wow, dhanks Serena!" Ash said, taking the bottle from her. He looked around the room until he found a sink, and filled the bottle with water.

"Is everyone set to go?" Meyer asked, entering the room.

Bonnie pointed at Ash. "He's gotta take some medicine first, and then we're set."

Meyer nodded and looked at Clemont. "You think you'll be okay? Y'know, with the bandages and all."

Clemont looked down at his concealed chest. It was almost scary seeing it covered like that.

"H-How long am I supposed to have these on for?" Clemont asked.

"Nurse Joy said to visit the Center again in about two weeks to check up on it," Meyer explained. "And I will be coming with you when you do."

Clemont didn't bother protesting. Meyer almost lost his kids on several occasions, including this one. It wouldn't be fair to keep him worrying.

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked, returning from the sink.

"It's not too far from here. A family restaurant with foods from every region," Meyer told them. "I'm sure you'll all find something there you'll like."

Bonnie gasped. "No way! Le Creuset?"

"Yep," Meyer replied.

"We haven't gone there in forever!" she squealed, then turned to Ash and Pikachu. "You'll love it! They cater to both people and Pokémon!"

Dedenne jumped off of Bonnie's shoulders and made his way to Clemont's bed. "De nenne!" the Pokémon chirped.

"That's right, you've never eaten there before," Clemont murmured. It was hard for him to believe that he had caught the Dedenne while they were traveling, rather than him being a member of the household beforehand. "I just hope nothing's changed too much since the last time we went."

"I would hope not, besides adding new dishes," Meyer said. "But if we don't hurry, we'll likely have to wait in line to experience it."

Serena was the first out of the room, followed by Ash, Pikachu, and Bonnie.

Clemont carefully got out of bed. He was feeling ready, albeit anxious, to face the outside world.

That is, until he realized that he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Don't worry," Meyer assured him. "I brought you some clothes to change into." He gestured towards the table next to Clemont's bed, where a white t-shirt, a jean jacket, and a pair of black pants lay. "Thought I'd change it up a bit."

"I... thanks, Dad," Clemont replied.

Meyer nodded. "I'll wait outside with the others so you can change."

After his father left the room, Clemont began changing his clothing. He found that the white t-shirt had a faded print of the Lumiose City gym, which he liked. Clemont smoothed his jean jacket, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Huh. Not bad," he told himself.

"De denne!" a small voice responded. Clemont turned to see Dedenne still sitting on his bed.

Clemont smiled. "What do you think?" he asked. "Do you think Ash will like it?"

Dedenne nodded.

"Thanks." He picked up the small Pokémon. "Now, let's go eat."


	12. Out to Lunch

"Hey, there you are," said Meyer. "How do you like it?"

Ash, Bonnie, and Serena turned around and saw Clemont walk towards them in his new outfit, carrying Dedenne.

"I think I can get used to this," Clemont replied.

"Whoah, Clemont!" Bonnie gasped. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear something like that before!"

"He hasn't," Meyer told her. "I bought those for him while he was recovering."

Ash walked over to Clemont and carefully put his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "I think it's a great look for you."

Clemont smiled shyly. "Thanks, Ash."

Serena nodded. "Is he going to wear that at... what's it called again?"

"Le Creuset," said Meyer. "And yes."

"I should have brought better clothes to wear, then," Serena joked.

Everyone, including herself, laughed.

\----------------------------------------

"It's been a while since we've been able to walk together," Serena reminisced. "Even if it's not on another adventure."

"I know, right? I miss having those, especially with you guys," Bonnie replied.

"Hey, maybe eating food from other regions could be considering an adventure," Ash offered.

Serena started laughing. "Yeah!"

"I don't think that was a joke," Bonnie told Serena.

She kept laughing. "I'm just happy to be able to hear Ash talk about food in-person again."

"I can talk about other things, guys, I swear," Ash joked.

The trio laughed and continued walking on the sidewalk, following Clemont and Meyer.

"You excited, Clemont?" Meyer asked.

Clemont nodded. "It feels nice to have something familiar happen after all of... that."

"That's the point," Meyer said. "I'm glad it's working, then."

"De ne!" Dedenne agreed.

The group soon arrived at Le Creuset.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's changed too much," Bonnie observed.

"This is just on the outside, though," Clemont reminded her. "Who knows what could have been changed on the inside?"

Meyer held open the door for them. "Well, you won't know unless you go in."

Serena nodded and walked in first.

Ash turned to Clemont. "Hey, can we sit next to each other?"

"O-Of course," Clemont answered. "I mean, if we can."

"Guys, come onnnn!" Bonnie groaned. "I'm starving!"

"Right, sorry," her brother apologized. The three of them, along with Pikachu, headed inside.

\----------------------------------------

Bonnie gasped. "Vivienne? You still work here?"

An older woman dressed in a waitress uniform led the group to an available table. "Of course I do!" she replied. "I'm glad to be, or else I wouldn't be able to see how you've grown!" Vivienne looked at Ash and Serena. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Ash," the ravenette told her. "My partner Pokémon, Pikachu, and I came from Pallet Town!"

Vivienne grinned. "Ah, from Kanto! Well, I hope you enjoy our food here as you did there." She looked at Pikachu. "Both you and your partner."

Pikachu grinned. "Pika!"

"And I'm Serena," the girl said. "I'm from Vaniville Town."

"Have you ever eaten food from outside of Kalos, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Of course!" Serena replied. "I've been performing in Hoenn for months. At least, until I heard the old gang was getting back together!"

Clemont looked at the ground. "And that I was in the Pokémon Center," he mumbled, taking a seat at the table.

Vivienne didn't hear him. "Gang? Did you three travel together?"

"Actually, all four of us," Bonnie explained.

"Really? I-" she gasped. "Goodness, I've been talking for a while! I should be getting your drink orders!"

Ash slid into the booth next to Clemont, and Serena immediately followed. Across from them, Bonnie and Meyer sat next to each other.

"Let's start with Clemont, then, shall we?" Vivienne prompted.

"I'll have a water, please," he replied.

Ash nodded. "Me too."

"Make that three, actually," Bonnie added.

"Time to break the mold," Serena joked. "A Pink Juice, please."

"Just a Moomoo Milk for me, please," Meyer said.

Vivienne nodded. "I'll be right back with them." She gestured towards the booth next to them. "In the meantime, please let any remaining Pokémon out so they may sit together as well."

"Right, forgot about that," Meyer admitted.

Dedenne leaped out of Clemont's hands and scampered towards Ash.

"Oh, I should have brought more of my Pokémon," Ash said. "I only have Pikachu with me."

Pikachu looked at Ash. "Chu?"

"Hey, it's fine, Pikachu," Ash assured him. "You and Dedenne won't be eating alone."

Serena slid out of the booth and reached into her purse. "He's right. Come on out, everyone!" She thrusted three Poké Balls into the air. From them emerged Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon: the three Pokémon she had with her while she traveled with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulders and greeted Serena's Pokémon excitedly. He motioned to the booth next to their trainers, and the four Pokémon sat there.

"Well, they're definitely happy to see each other," Clemont observed, reaching into his pockets. But when his hand felt nothing, he remembered he didn't have any Poké Balls on him.

"Don't worry, Clemont," Meyer said, reaching into his own pockets. "I didn't forget about them either." He handed Clemont three Poké Balls.

Clemont accepted them. "Thanks, Dad." He glanced at Ash. "May I?"

Ash got out of the booth. "Yeah. It'd be awkward to have Luxray standing on the table."

The blonde left where he sat as well and threw his Poké Balls up, though with less flair than Serena. "Let's go!"

Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray emerged from the Poké Balls. "Piiii!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ches!" Chespin said back, and the trio headed to the booth.

"I'm glad that they're able to experience this," Clemont smiled.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Me too."

\----------------------------------------

Everyone stared at the food on the table in awe.

"Enjoy," Vivienne said as she walked away.

"This looks exactly like how my mom makes it," Ash said before he took a bite out of one of his Slowpoke tails. "It even tastes like it!"

Serena began eating the Alolan pollen puffs, produced by Ribombee. "I hope that these are as nutritious as they say," she said.

Bonnie dug into her boiled Blissey eggs. "Never change, Le Creuset. Never change."

"No wonder Unovans enjoy this," Clermont observed after he swallowed his fried Basculin. "I wonder when this was added to the menu."

"Probably after you four started your journey," Meyer suggested. "Part of me wishes I went here while you were gone. These Crabrawler pincers are pretty good."

"And the Pokémon eating here don't mind any of this?" Serena asked curiously.

Ash shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I've eaten around Pikachu."

"I think they know that it won't happen to them," Clemont suggested. "And the Pokémon eating here don't seem to have any problems." As if on cue, Serena's Braixen squealed with joy.

"Ah, man, I'm finished already?" Bonnie groaned, her plate entirely empty. "Change the food portions, Le Creuset. Change the food portions."

Everyone laughed, and whatever tension there was vanished.

Serena hugged Ash's arm. "I'm happy I was able to come here with you."

"Oh, are you two dating?" Meyer asked.

Bonnie and Clemont froze.

Serena blushed. "O-Oh, I-"

"It was a joke," Meyer said. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Ash laughed.

Clemont looked at Bonnie, and she stared back at him. In the moment, only they knew what it meant.

Ash didn't say yes.


	13. The Bench

"I can't believe she didn't recognize Ash from the Lumiose Conference," Serena observed as the group stepped out of the restaurant, bundled in their winter clothes. "It was a pretty big event."

"Probably because what came after outshone it," Clemont said. "There's people who're still afraid of being near the area where the stadium was."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"So wait," said Bonnie, "Serena's staying with us, right?"

"I don't see why not," Meyer replied. "If Ash can stay, so can she."

Serena looked at Meyer. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"She can sleep in my room," Bonnie suggested. "I can just sleep on the couch. Like one of those friends who comes to stay for the weekend, and then that weekend never ends."

"Really?" Serena asked. "You're okay with that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch, you'll sleep in my room, Meyer will sleep in his, and Ash and Clemont will sleep together."

"Wait, Ash could've slept in Meyer's room?" Clemont asked. He turned to the ravenette. "I'm so sorry."

'I really didn't think through this at all,' Clemont thought. 'Neither of us did.'

"Hey, Clemont, it's okay," Ash replied. "I didn't mind it."

The blonde boy could practically hear Bonnie's internal screaming.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Clemont asked Meyer.

"You guys have been asking a lot of questions," Meyer joked. "I'd prefer that you all do something that won't hurt Clemont."

"Well, I don't think playing in the snow would be a good idea," said Ash.

Serena gasped. "I got something! How about we go shopping?"

"Yeah, that works!" Bonnie grinned.

Clemont, Ash, and Pikachu stared at each other awkwardly.

"I mean... you're not going to get hurt, right?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Relax, Clemont!" said Bonnie. "It's not like somebody's gonna take an arm off of a mannequin and start beating you with it."

Clemont sighed. "You're really starting to scare me, Bonnie."

"Thanks."

"Come on!" Serena called. She was already ahead of them on the sidewalk. "You never know what we're gonna miss out on! Look at all of the people that are out here!"

Bonnie hurried after her, while everyone else lagged behind, trying to keep an eye on them amidst the crowd.

"Do you think there's any place you and I can go together?" Ash asked.

Clemont shrugged. "Unless that place is our home," he joked.

"Our?"

His body froze. "Sorry, I meant like, y'know, me, my dad, and Bonnie's home. Because it's not just mine. It's a family home."

'Smooth.'

"Are you okay, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I still feel weird from the hospital," Clemont lied.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the sidewalk. "Oh, right. Thanks Pikachu," Ash said. "Sorry S-" He looked up to see that Serena and Bonnie were gone. "Uh... I hope they made it inside one of the stores."

"So much for wanting us all to go," Clemont groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I was planning on getting more Pokémon food," Meyer explained. "I'll meet up with Bonnie and Serena when they're finished shopping. You three can go back home if you want."

Clemont looked at his father in confusion. "I thought you wouldn't want to get me out of your sight."

Meyer nodded. "Yes, I know what I said. I think I had overreacted a bit. I think if you were able to take down Team Flare in its entirety with your friends, I think you can handle being in your hometown with one of them."

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, looking ready to leave. Ash looked at Clemont. "So're we going to your home, then?" he teased.

Clemont fought the urge to tell Ash that he'd go anywhere with him. "Do you want to walk around instead?" he asked. "That way if we see a place we like, we can go there. And we can walk off what we just ate."

"That works for me," said Ash.

Meyer nodded. "It works for me, too. Just make it home before dark, all right? And don't get hurt." Meyer walked across the street and into a store advertising Pokémon food, leaving Pikachu, Ash, and Clemont by themselves amongst a crowd of strangers.

"Clemont?" asked Ash. "Is it okay if..."

"If?"

"You know this place better than I do. Can you lead the way?" Ash asked.

Clemont blushed. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Ash held Clemont's hand. The blonde's face grew redder. "I-It's so that we don't lose each other," Ash explained.

"Right... makes sense..." Clemont stammered. He forced his legs to move onward, trying to ignore the warm feeling growing in his already burnt chest.

'So much for feeling less anxious around him.'

Clemont led Ash and Pikachu through the bustling crowd of shoppers, families, couples, and Pokémon galore.

"See anything you like?" Clemont asked as they walked.

"I would if there weren't so many people here," Ash replied. "We'd have more time to stop and look around together."

Clemont looked at Ash. "Is it like this in Pallet Town?"

"It's not as busy there as it is here. I'm not sure if you'd like it there, though. We wouldn't have to worry about dealing with crowds, but living in a town feels kinda empty compared to a city."

"If you can adjust to being to different regions, then I can get used to being in Pallet Town," Clemont told him.

Ash grinned. "Really? I gotta bring you home some day, then."

"You would?" Clemont asked.

"Of course. You, Bonnie, Serena, Iris, Cilan, May, and Max all haven't gone."

Clemont felt a slight twinge of embarrassment. 'Should've seen that coming.'

"It'd be really great to go, no matter who's there," Clemont said. Looking ahead, he noticed an empty bench. "Should we sit down?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

When they arrived at the bench, Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and onto his lap, as if to give the shoulder a break. As for Ash, he was sitting right next to Clemont. "Why're you sitting so close to me?" Clemont asked.

"So there's enough room for other people to sit," said Ash. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh," Clemont said, "it's fine."

The two sat in silence as they watched people swarm in and out of the stores. A part of Clemont hoped someone he knew would show up so things would become less awkward. Even if that someone were Bonnie.

Another part of him was grateful to have another moment with Ash, even with Pikachu and the abundance of strangers around them.

'What do I do?' Clemont thought. 'What do I say to him now? I can't just tell him how I feel.'

Then realization hit him. 'Bonnie's not here to pressure me. Serena's not here to get in the way. Dad won't  
embarrass me. I don't know any of these people. And Pikachu will definitely know if Ash says yes.'

Clemont looked at the ravenette. "Hey, uh, Ash?" he asked.

The boy turned to Clemont. "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you," he continued, his body starting to feel weak.

'No turning back.'

"Ash, I-"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" shouted a familiar voice from the crowd.

Before Clemont could say anything else, he looked at where the voice came from.

Serena was standing in the crowd, with Bonnie standing next to her.

The brunette rushed towards Ash, while Bonnie reluctantly followed.

"I wish I found something for you or Pikachu," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be." Ash replied. "Being with you guys again is a gift enough."

Bonnie laughed. "The cheesiest line in the book."

"Ha... yeah..." mumbled Clemont.

"You feelin' alright?" Ash asked.

Clemont adjusted his winter jacket awkwardly. "Yeah, I think I just need to lie down," he lied. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ash offered. "I can sleep in the living room, on the couch."

"Thanks," said Clemont. "I think that would be for the best."

Bonnie tugged Clemont's arm as lightly as she could, pulling him away from Ash, Serena, and Pikachu. "Hold on, guys," she said. "Maybe I can find something to help him at a Poké Mart."

"Which is inside a Pokémon Center," Serena pointed out. "Shouldn't you just go there instead?"

"I don't think we can afford another Center bill," said Bonnie, as she continued to pull her brother along.

As soon as they got out of the trio's line of vision, Bonnie hurried Clemont into an alleyway.

"You'd think it'd be obvious to them that if we can run an entire gym, we can afford to pay Pokémon Center bills," Bonnie chuckled. "But seriously, though, what's wrong?"

"I... tried to confess my feelings to him," Clemont explained. "And then Serena came before I could say it."

Bonnie sighed. "And I just left Serena and Ash together. I'm the worst."

"N-No, you're not," said Clemont. "At least you're here for me. And you tried to make a plan."

"...forget the plan."

Clemont tilted his head. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You were this close!" Bonnie said, pressing her thumb and index finger together for emphasis. "When we get home, I'll leave you two in your room alone. No Dad, no Serena. And if you don't want any Pokémon, then Dad can just, I dunno, feed them or something."

Clemont teared up a bit. "Th-thank you, Bonnie."

"No problem. Now, come on! Any second longer, and they'll probably be making out on that bench!" she said, only for Clemont to tear up faster. "Oh. That was inappropriate, I'm sorry-"

The blonde embraced his sister, careful of how the layers of clothing brushed up against his chest. "I mean it, Bonnie. I don't think I would've started if it weren't for your constant prompting."

Bonnie gently hugged back. "Don't worry, big brother. Just remember to invite me to the wedding."

The two ran back to the bench, where Ash, Serena, and Meyer stood.

"They told me about what happened," Meyer said. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Clemont nodded. "Just a bit of anxiety. I'm fine now. Are we going home now?"

Everyone looked at Meyer. "Well, I got what I needed. Is everyone else ready?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Me too," Bonnie answered.

"Well, I guess I am," said Serena.

Meyer moved his bags of Pokémon food to hold onto Bonnie's hand. "Alright, then. Let's go home." And with that, the group began to walk back to their house.

"Hey, Clemont," said Ash. "Are you still feeling anxious?"

"Yeah, a little."

He felt Ash's fingers intertwine with his.

"Better?"

"Yeah."


	14. And Then It Happened

"Thanks, Bonnie," said Meyer as his daughter held the door open for him.

"It's no problem," she said, letting the others follow Meyer into the house. She and Clemont briefly made eye contact, and Bonnie winked. Clemont waved at her nervously.

After the group made their way into the house, Bonnie didn't hesitate to put her own plan into action. "Hey, Serena! You wanna take a tour of my room?"

"A tour?" she asked. "Well, uh, I was planning on talking to Ash about something-"

"You can talk to him later! You gotta know where you're sleeping now, or else... uh..." Bonnie paused to think. "It wouldn't be good hospitality if I don't show you. Right now."

Serena stared at Bonnie blankly. "I- okay," she replied. "Let's go, then."

Bonnie grinned and led Serena away, leaving behind Clemont, Ash, Pikachu, and Meyer.

"You guys can hang out in Clemont's room," said Meyer. "I have to call Professor Sycamore."

"Okay," Ash replied. "Hopefully nothing bad's gonna happen this time."

Clemont gritted his teeth.

'I really hope not.'

With Pikachu on Ash's shoulders, Clemont led them to his room. He noticed on their way there that the door to Bonnie's room was closed.

"So," Ash prompted when they entered the room, "what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, definitely not something that would end with me in the Pokémon Center again," Clemont joked. Ash laughed, thinking the joke was a way for Clemont to show that there were no hard feelings between them for the incident. And, while those feelings weren't there, it wasn't why he made the joke.

'Okay, Clemont, no more stalling,' he told himself. 'Besides, that's the only joke you got right now.'

The blonde's smile faded. "Ash, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Yeah?" he replied. "Wait, you weren't joking about the hospital thing? I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's n-not that," Clemont stammered. "I mean, it has to do with you, but i-it's not about what you said. You didn't do anything wrong at all, r-really-" he looked at Ash, who stared back at him in confusion.

Clemont sighed. "This is hard for me to say."

Ash nodded. "Take your time."

Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulders and onto Clemont's lap. "Pika!" he said.

"I think he's okay with you petting him to calm you down," Ash suggested.

"Really?" Clemont asked, looking down at the Pokémon. Pikachu smiled back. The blonde boy began petting Pikachu, and felt his body relax. "Do you remember the day Serena left to go to Hoenn?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, when she kissed you, I remember the blood rushing towards my face out of shock. But back then I thought it was out of some sort of shock."

"It did come out of nowhere," Ash agreed.

Clemont gently stroked the top of Pikachu's head. "But, after a while of thinking about it, and everything that we've been through, I've realized what I felt then. Why I was shocked, and why there was this pain in my body that didn't seem to go away. And why you're the only one that makes that pain go away, even just for a bit. Even if I get burned," he said, gesturing towards his chest for emphasis, "there's something that m-makes me feel better. Something that can't compare to any medicine or medical treatment."

"I've been so lucky to have traveled with someone s-so courageous and kind," the blonde continued, refusing to look at Ash out of anxiety. "Someone who's inspired me to better myself, and will always have my back. I can't count how many times I've been happy to be with you, b-but I can count how many people have had this amount of impact on my life: n-none. You've made this winter one I don't want to forget, even with all of the negatives. I-I wish this lasted longer, and that you'll keep visiting Lumiose City. Or anywhere in Kalos. Because when you go back to Kanto, or Alola, or any region that isn't near here, that p-pain starts to come back. And it hurts more than the burn."

"I've been wanting to tell you this earlier when you came here, and I d-don't know if I'll ever have another opportunity to say it," Clemont said, looking up at Ash. The blonde's eyes were welled up with tears. "I... I love you, Ash."

Silence loomed over the room.

Ash put his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "I know, Clemont."

"Y- What?"

"I overheard you talking to Professor Kukui about it the other day," he replied. "The TV was on kinda loud."

Tears began streaming from Clemont's eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"I didn't say that I don't like you back," Ash said. Ash picked up one of the tissue boxes meant for him, and handed it to Clemont.

"Thanks," said Clemont, wiping his eyes with one of the tissues. "Why d-didn't you say anything, though?"

Ash sighed. "I was scared about having to date across regions. That while I'm traveling, we'll just forget about each other. See other people. Not have enough time to be able to talk to each other, never mind do stuff together."

"I-I never thought about that," Clemont said.

"We can make it work, though, right?" Ash asked. "I mean, if we still managed to be friends after all this time, who says we can't be boyfriends, too?"

Clemont began bawling.

Ash gasped. "A-Are you okay?!"

The blonde nodded. "I'm just... I'm so relieved, a-and happy, and s-so many other things," he replied, petting Pikachu and trying to calm down. "I-I'm sorry."

Pikachu scampered off of Clemont's lap and grabbed one of his hands gently. He placed it on top of Ash's.

Ash grabbed and squeezed Clemont's hand. "Don't be, Clemont."

"O-Okay," he said, taking deep breaths. Most of his tears were gone now.

The ravenette smiled. "Okay." He then leaned in towards Clemont's face.

Clemont blushed and quickly kissed Ash's lips, before pulling back. "Wait," he said. "What about Serena?"

"Serena?" Ash asked. "Well, remember when you two left to get medicine but never found it?"

The blonde sighed. "That was a lie. Bonnie wanted to give me a pep talk. She's been my wingman this whole time. Er, wingwoman."

Ash laughed. "She did a good job, then."

"A-Anyways, you were saying?" Clemont asked.

\----------------------------------------

Serena was sobbing into one of Bonnie's pillows.

"I... uh..." Bonnie said. "Is the pillow really that awful?"

"No!" Serena snapped. She pulled herself away from the pillow, her eyes red from crying. The girl breathed deeply. "Sorry, sorry for snapping at you. You don't deserve it."

Bonnie looked at her, confused. "Well, what're you crying for?"

Serena stared back. "I, uh. It's something I'm not sure you'd want to hear me talk about. It involves your brother."

"I don't care," Bonnie replied. "We're friends, aren't we? You can tell me anything. Especially since, y'know, we can finally do it in-person."

"Well," Serena sighed. "You know how I feel about Ash, right?"

Bonnie nodded. "I think everyone at the airport that day does, yeah."

"Remember when you and Clemont went to go get that medicine?" she asked. "While you two were gone, I took the opportunity to ask Ash out."

"I'm guessing he said no, then," Bonnie replied. She did her best to hide her excitement.

Serena nodded. "Y'know what else he said? That he was interested in Clemont." Her eyes began to well up with tears again. "I-In Clemont! Why doesn't he like me back?! Did I do something wrong?!" She covered her face with the other side of Bonnie's pillow. Bonnie could see the tear stains.

Bonnie sat next to Serena. "C'mon, Serena, take the pillow off of your face."

Serena refused. "Why should I?"

"Because life isn't easy," Bonnie replied. "Nothing is. You think your love life is hard? I can't even date! Clemont can barely socialize! And who knows where my mom is?! Nobody! You're the closest I got to one!"

"...I am?"

"Yes!" Bonnie replied. "Please don't marry my dad, though, that'd be really weird."

Serena slowly lifted the pillow away from her face. "...do you think Ash is gay, then?"

"Probably," Bonnie shrugged. "I know Clemont's bisexual. And y'know what? That's fine by me."

"I-I'm not against it at all," Serena said. "I'm just..."

Bonnie patted Serena's shoulder. "Heartbroken?"

Serena nodded. "Y-Yeah. And jealous of Clemont."

"I'm sure you're gonna find someone who'll love you for who you are, inside and out," Bonnie reassured. "Love is really interesting. You can have so many chances to try again. I mean, look at my dad. He's still trying to find someone to be our mom! A-Again, not you, please not you."

The brunette laughed. "I promise, I definitely won't."

"Are you okay, though?" Bonnie asked.

"I think. Can I say this, though?" Serena replied. "I just... want Ash to be happy."

\----------------------------------------

"She really said that?" Clemont asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I hope she's not upset with you or anything, though."

"I hope not," Clemont replied. He looked at Ash and blushed. "I'm sorry, can we kiss again?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

They leaned towards each other and gently kissed. Clemont felt relieved. Even if some of the pieces were missing, his dream was coming together. He was finally with the boy of his dreams.

Even when there was a knock on the doorway.

"Hey, uh, guys?" came a voice.

The two turned to see Serena in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah?" Clemont asked.

"I just wanted to say," she sighed. "Wherever your relationship ends up, I'll be rooting for you." Then she looked at Clemont's face. "Wait, were you crying?"

Clemont blushed. "I guess you and I both were."

Serena giggled. "Yeah." She walked over to Clemont and extended her arm. "We're still friends, right?"

The blonde shook her hand. "Of course."

"Us too," Ash said. The two shook hands as well.

Serena smiled. "I'll leave you two to it, then." She left the room, feeling somewhat at ease.

Bonnie appeared in the doorway. "It's about time you two crazy kids got together."

"Bonnie, get out of my room," Clemont replied.

"I'm not in your room, I'm in the hallway," she teased. "But seriously, though, I'll go." Bonnie walked away from where they could see her.

Ash laughed. "I love you, Clemont."

"I love you too, Ash."


	15. Getting By

"So, yeah. That's why I had to leave so soon," Meyer explained to Professor Sycamore, whose image was displayed on the living room TV. "Sorry for not saying anything."

Sycamore shook his head. "Don't apologize for anything. If something like that happened to Alain, I'd do the same."

"Yeah, you're right," Meyer nodded. "Is it okay if I stay with him for a bit?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

There was a pause. "Do you think I'm a bad parent?"

"How so?"

"Well, I had told Clemont when I first saw him in the hospital that I had thought he was safe. I felt distraught, and that I didn't want him out of my sight. Especially since I had left him in charge of the Lumiose Gym at a young age, let him travel across Kalos, and left him and Bonnie without adult supervision at home. Then he gets hurt, and I feel like I haven't been doing enough for him and Bonnie. And I feel like there's been something going on that I don't know about."

Again, silence.

"There's no definite way to be a parent," Sycamore replied. "It's not unordinary to send your child out on their own to become a Pokémon trainer."

"But what about leaving them alone afterwards?"

"Meyer," the professor said. "The boy was able to handle himself, even amidst the... incident. One mistake was made a few days ago, but being responsible for yourself doesn't mean being perfect."

The man nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"Bonnie, get out of my room," Clemont's voice came from the hallway.

"I'm not in your room, I'm in the hallway. But seriously, though, I'll go," Bonnie's voice replied.

Meyer sighed. "Oi vey. I gotta go, Augustine."

"It's fine," he replied. "Good luck, Meyer." Sycamore waved goodbye, and the screen faded to black.

Meyer rose from the couch and saw that the hallway was empty. He walked down the hallway towards Clemont's room. "Is everything all right in h-"

He stopped at the sight of Clemont being held in Ash's arms.

Ash noticed Meyer out of the corner of his eye and froze.

"Huh? Ash, what's wr-" Clemont looked up and saw his father watching them. "Oh."

"I didn't mean to walk in on you guys," Meyer said. "I heard you and Bonnie talking, I thought that something- never mind."

The three waited in an awkward silence.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" he asked. "Any food, drinks? Privacy?"

"I was thinking that we could maybe have a private battle at the Lumiose City gym," Ash said. "Like old times."

"Old times, huh? What are we, in our forties?" Clemont joked.

Meyer crossed his arms. "Let me guess, that would make me ancient?"

Ash laughed nervously. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant like, before I went to Alola." Then he gasped.

"You okay?" Clemont said.

"How much longer am I supposed to stay here for?" Ash asked.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I forgot," Clemont replied. "I'm sorry."

"I'll call the professor and ask," said Meyer.

Clemont rose from his bed. "Can we be there for it?"

Meyer nodded. "I don't see why not."

\----------------------------------------

Minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Whoah, looks like we've got an audience," Professor Kukui joked. "What's going on?"

"I don't remember when I'm supposed to return to Alola," Ash explained. "So much stuff has happened, I guess it just slipped my mind."

The professor looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Uh... it looks like that would be tomorrow. That's when break ends."

"Oh," said Ash. "So I guess I gotta go to the airport tomorrow, then?"

"I thought the tickets were somewhere in your bags."

With that, Pikachu scampered off into Clemont's room.

"I feel like I'm being the bearer of bad news for saying that," the professor said.

"You're not," Clemont mumbled. "It was going to happen eventually."

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"All right," Kukui. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Ash."

The screen went black.

Serena looked at Ash and Clemont. "I'm so sorry," she muttered.

Pikachu approached Ash, plane tickets in his mouth. Sure enough, they were for tomorrow afternoon.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Bonnie asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Don't come into Clemont's room, please." He looked at the blonde boy. "Except you." The ravenette walked out of the living room and into Clemont's room, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone but Clemont silently dispersed. The blonde sighed and looked down at Pikachu. "Do you think he'll let you in, too?" he asked the Pokémon.

Pikachu jumped onto Clemont. The boy quickly held onto him. "I hope so too," Clemont told him. He headed towards his room, Pikachu in his arms.

"Ash?" Clemont asked. "I'd knock, but I'm holding onto Pikachu."

The door opened. Ash's eyes were red, wet, and puffy.

"Are you crying?" Clemont asked.

Ash nodded sheepishly.

"I-I'm not going to judge you for that," Clemont told him. "Can we come in?"

Again, Ash nodded.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, looking at Ash with concern. The plane tickets dropped from his mouth. Ash leaned over and picked them up from the ground.

"I guess I d-didn't read the date on them," he sighed, his breath hitching.

Clemont walked into the room, Pikachu in his arms, and Ash closed the door behind them.

He let Pikachu go and immediately hugged Ash tightly. In that moment, Clemont didn't care about any feelings or consequences related to his chest. Ash was more important right now.

Clemont felt tears prick his eyes. "I-I'm going to miss you."

Ash started crying again. "I-I thought today was one of the best days of m-my life!"

"It still can be!" Clemont sniffled. "We just have to make tonight as fun and romantic as p-possible! We have to!"

"I'm so t-torn," Ash cried. He hugged Clemont tighter. "I want to go back to A-A-Alola and travel, but I want to be here with you! And I don't w-want to leave you alone, or have you leave home again, or... or..." he hugged Clemont tighter.

Clemont kissed Ash's cheek. "Hey, Ash," he said, wiping away the boy's tears. "W-We can work things out."

Ash sniffled. "H-How?"

"I don't want to get in the way of your dreams," Clemont told Ash. "But I still want to be with you."

The ravenette sighed into Clemont's shoulder. "S...So long-distance, then?"

"Yeah," Clemont said. "But whenever you decide you've had enough journeying, you become a Pokémon master, or whatever you decide on, w-we can live together. Just us and our Pokémon. Wherever you want."

Ash sniffled. "Y-You mean it?"

Clemont nodded. "Of course I do."

"Y'know what, Clemont?" Ash asked, his tears drying in his eyes. "I think you'd really like living in Kanto."

"I think so too," Clemont nodded.

They shared a kiss and hugged each other again.

"Do you think we're planning too far ahead, though?" Clemont asked.

"Don't tell me you're backing out now," Ash said.

Clemont shook his head. "Of course not! I'm just scared of losing you."

Ash kissed Clemont. "You won't. I promise."

They hugged each other again.

"I love you," Clemont told Ash.

"I love you, too."


	16. Epilogue

Clemont awoke to the sight of his boyfriend lying next to him.

"Hey," he murmured, "you awake?"

Ash rolled away from Clemont. "No."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, I don't wanna be either."

"How much longer until we have to go?"

Clemont sat up in his bed, careful not to accidentally hurt himself. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock, both of which were on his nightstand. "I think it's about time to start getting ready."

Ash sighed. "Yeah, we should," he said as he got out of bed.

Clemont looked at the ravenette. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Is it normal to have nightmares about how today will be the last day we ever see each other?"

Ash clasped Clemont's hand. "I get those when the time comes to leave a region. But, uh, I wasn't dating anyone then." He squeezed it. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll come back."

"Even if you win a Pokémon League?" Clemont asked. "Or if you save the world again?"

"Obviously," Ash laughed. "You know me, Clemont. I always come back home. And you're my new home."

The two embraced.

"I love you," Clemont told him.

"I love you too, Clemont."

\----------------------------------------

Within an hour, everyone had arrived at the airport.

None of them were ready to say goodbye.

"Are you really sure you want to leave too, Serena?" Meyer asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I have another showcase coming up, and I'd rather get to know the area sooner."

Bonnie hugged her side. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Serena said, hugging Bonnie back. The brunette turned her gaze toward Ash and Clemont. "And you guys, too. I'm gonna miss you both."

Ash smiled sympathetically at her. Both of them felt a twinge of awkwardness, considering what happened at this airport the last time the two were there together. "You too," Ash replied.

Bonnie and Serena let go of each other, and Serena approached the duo. "And, Clemont," she lowered her voice. "I doubt it'll happen, but if you hurt Ash in any way, I will never forgive you."

"I-I won't," Clemont stammered. "I promise."

"Good," Serena grinned. She stepped away from the couple.

A jingle played on the intercom. "Flight 1C to the Kanto region is now boarding. Flight 1C to the Kanto region is now boarding."

"Well, that's me," said Ash.

"Yeah," Clemont sighed. The ravenette grabbed his suitcases and departed for the escalator.

Bonnie looked at Ash, and then at Clemont. "Real anti-climactic there, wasn't it?" she mumbled.

"Bonnie!" Clemont snapped, as quietly as he could. "For the last time, this is NOT one of your Internet fanfics!"

"Internet fanfics?" Meyer asked. His brow furrowed. "You don't mean the ones I caught you the last time I visited and told you not to, young lady?"

The blonde girl giggled nervously. "Maybe?"

Clemont sighed, and looked back towards the escalator, where Ash was no longer descending.

He was running up the escalator instead.

Closer.

Closer.

Contact.

Ash pulled back from the kiss. "I'll see you soon, Clem." He began his descent again, a small blush forming across his cheeks.

As for Clemont, his face was a burning red. He didn't even know what to say other than stammering his goodbyes.

The others waved goodbye to Ash, not caring what the others did around them. If Clemont could hear them amongst his daze, he'd know that Meyer was lecturing Bonnie about reading inappropriate material, or maybe Serena trying to distract herself to avoid jealously. But for now, everything was on that wannabe Pokémon master.

"I... I love you..." Clemont murmured, watching Ash walk away.

And for once in that airport, Ash knew that he did.

\----------------------------------------

"Well? Was it worth the wait?"

Two adult men laid atop a grassy hill, staring out towards the sky. One of them, a ravenette, had his arm wrapped around the other's waist. The other, a blonde man, shifted closer towards him.

"It's definitely not the same as anything you've ever told or shown me before," the blonde replied.

"Well, city boy, you're gonna have to get used to living out in a quiet town like this," the ravenette chuckled.

The blonde raised his eyebrow in confusion. "City boy? Ash, is that a new romantic nickname you've come up with?"

"I'm just teasing, Clem," Ash replied. He sighed and kissed Clemont's lips. "You still got jet lag from yesterday?"

Clemont nodded.

"It's okay," said Ash. "You can sleep on my chest if you want, I don't mind."

"Can we do it back at your place instead? I don't want to," he smirked, "catch cold."

"Oh, come on, that was nearly a decade ago!" Ash laughed.

Clemont sighed. "It really has been, hasn't it?"

The two laid there in silence.

"Thank you for visiting me in Lumiose City after that, Ash," said Clemont. "I really appreciated it."

"It was interesting the first time back and seeing Bonnie not talk about those stories."

Clemont held back a chortle. "Yeah, Dad sat her down and told her the difference between respecting people like us and... that."

"So are we still planning on making her a bridesmaid, then?"

"Yeah. Serena too. Since, y'know, they've been really supportive and all," Clemont replied.

Ash nodded. "I'm happy everyone has been."

They were silent again.

"Wanna head back now?" Ash asked.

Clemont nodded, and the two got up. The blonde was wearing the same outfit he wore when he arrived the day before, and during Ash's first visit: a white t-shirt with a faded Lumiose City gym logo, a jean jacket, and black pants. Ash's outfit, on the other hand, never changed. And, for the most part, neither did he.

The couple held hands as they walked down the hill, careful not to slip and fall.

"Hey, Clemont?" Ash prompted.

The men looked at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Clemont blushed. They kissed once more and loaded themselves into Ash's car, which sat at the bottom of the hill.

The ravenette turned on the radio, and a romantic pop song began to play.

Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
Nowhere in this world I'd rather be

"You want it on?" Ash asked.

Clemont shrugged. "Why not."

"Alright," Ash replied, and put the vehicle into drive.

The two slowly moved down the country road, soaking in the homely surroundings as the music reached its chorus.

'Cause when I'm kissin' you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissin' you

They pulled over when they reached a house; rather, their house.

"Welcome home, Clem," Ash said.

When I'm kissin' you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I'm asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissin' you

Clemont looked at the house and smiled softly.

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, the Miranda Cosgrove reference was intentional with the title of this fic.


End file.
